


Overwhelming and Addictive

by FrancesHouseman



Series: Dreams and Fantasies [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Batcave, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesHouseman/pseuds/FrancesHouseman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam fantasizes about Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelming and Addictive

 

 

Sam pushes back from the long desk and the files that are starting to blur around the edges because he has been reading for so long. He stretches and looks around at the high ceilings and balconies. This place is still totally awesome and they’re both buzzed. There’s even a local(ish) shop that does a variety of pies and Dean hasn’t found one he doesn’t like yet. He’s making more supply runs than necessary but Sam’s happy because there is so much to read.

 

The Batcave indeed. He’s a bit tall for Robin but the title of Batman is indisputably Dean’s. Sam spent a lot of time comparing Dean to various superheroes when they were younger and yeah, Batman is coolest. In Sam’s estimation Dean is actually a massive improvement on Batman and way sexier.

 

Dean is his defender. Dean and Sam against the world, Dean said it himself. Always being the new kid at school had been tough for Sam but anytime someone gave him a hard time he had thought _I have Dean_ and it had worked; it had made everything okay. Sam made it a mantra over the years: _I have Dean, Dean is waiting for me, Dean loves me, You don’t know about Dean, You don’t know Dean_. School had sucked but there had been Dean at the end of the day, Dean against his muscle car, sex on legs and everyone wanting him. Dean the Study of Desire in denim and leather. He would make eyes with the high school girls but only until he saw Sam. Sam got to go home with him and it was like a _fuck you_ to all of them.

 

So yeah, Dean is Sam’s superhero and Sam chooses a path of blind and blinding faith in his brother. Dean has never let him down because it’s not possible. Sam’s life philosophy adapts according to Dean and he is whatever Sam needs him to be: a sounding board, a brother in arms, the voice of reason, a partner in crime, someone to fight and someone to love. Dean is always always there for Sam. Love; safe; home.

 

Dean’s love for Sam is a pure and beautiful gift. Sam is weak. He corrupts and misinterprets, desiring Dean in the carnal, animalistic sense. He wants to ravage his brother, do wild things to his body and mind. He wants to get inside Dean’s body and inside Dean’s mind and corrupt him too, so that nobody else can live there, only Sam. He wants to claim and mark Dean, possess him completely and never ever let him go.

 

Sam wants to rub his scent all over Dean’s possessions so that Dean understands, on the subconscious pheromone level at least, that he is Sam’s and only Sam’s. In fact Dean is going to be out choosing pie for at least another half hour and Sam thinks maybe he’ll do just that. His cock is half hard and another fantastic thing about their Batcave is the unusual sense of space and freedom. Sam has the whole place to himself, free reign and it makes him feel a little reckless. He saunters into Dean’s room and shucks his clothes in the doorway, all of them.

 

Dean’s bed smells wonderfully of Dean and Sam thinks _memory foam, it remembers me_. Dean’s voice is like liquid molasses and Sam has such a sweet tooth. Dean is like one giant toffee apple and Sam wants to bite and bite and consume. He jerks his cock, legs splayed, pulling his balls with the other hand and thinking about what he would like to do to his brother.

 

The depths of Sam’s depravities worry him sometimes. Dean will look at him a certain way, or say a certain something and it triggers Sam so that he wants to bite and fuck, coat Dean’s insides with come and his body with bruises. He lives these fantasies over and over in the dark place in his mind. If this place had a smell then it would be the sickly sweet scent of may blossom and over-ripe fruit, cloying, maddening, overwhelming and addictive.

 

He wants Dean naked in the shadows. He wants to lick every inch of Dean’s flesh. He wants to write all over him with his tongue. He wants to tattoo Dean, no, brand him, on his perfect, lightly haired muscular ass. Sam’s name perhaps, or his hand print, and damn Castiel for ever marking him like that, even if he did raise him from The Pit. Sam wants to brand Dean with the heat of his tongue, his cock. No idea is intimate enough to satisfactorily describe the way he wants Dean.

 

There are ways to be inside Dean that most people don’t know about. There is dream root and Sam has been inside of Dean’s dreams before. It was a dark time for Dean and there had been the job to concentrate on but Sam has thought about the potential since, a lot. Dean once told Sam that his best dreams are of flying. Sam thinks it would be awesome to get in there and go flying with him. He thinks that one day he could ask, knowing that he won’t because it’s way too invasive. It’s not completely outside the realms of possibility though and that makes it a good fantasy, almost attainable, just outside his reach.

 

There are darker ways too. Sam has been half-demon, well on his way to full demonhood. He thinks that the first thing he would have done as a demon is to possess Dean, get into his body, his head. The idea is so wrong and so hot. He would invade Dean’s thoughts, lay bare his darkest fantasies, talk to Dean in his head, know him completely, bathe in him, immerse himself. He would use Dean’s body to pleasure them both, forcing Dean to experience the most intense frenzied ecstasy and ride it right along with him.

 

Sam climaxes with Dean’s name on his lips, neatly catching his come in a handful of tissues. He rolls around lazily for a while afterwards, rubbing his body and scent on Dean’s unmade sheets.

 

The desires of Sam’s famished and twisted soul are superseded only by Sam’s love and need to protect Dean, from himself and everything else. He intends to die back to back with Dean and at the same time, likely fending off whatever creature finally gets the better of them. There’s the possibility that something will draw this darkness out of him and expose him to Dean. Sam’s not going to worry about it though. Dean has loved him through the demon blood and being Lucifer’s vessel. Sam thinks that Dean could love him in spite of incestuous desires of the decidedly kinky variety. It’s not a theory he wants to test but if he was a betting man he would always put his money on Dean. Anyone with half a brain would.

 

He dresses and the files are still there, asking him to discover their secrets. This place is so cool. It’s a cave of sorts. A dark place of secrets to share with Dean, and Sam has most of what he wants right here.

 


End file.
